1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cases for storing and displaying ornamental or valuable articles so that the articles may be easily viewed and appreciated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of devices for storing and displaying ornamental or valuable articles is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,997 and 5,191,972, both of which are preferably used with coins. The ""997 patent discloses a pair of rectangular plate members identical in size and configuration and adapted for assembly to one another by way of complementary ridges and channels that are aligned when the plate members are joined together in a particular orientation. Both plate members include central circular apertures therein defining viewing windows for an article to be stored and displayed. The article is placed between a pair of flexible, transparent sheets, which are positioned between the plate members. The edges of the transparent sheets are compressed by the plate members when the plate members are assembled. The ""997 patent further discloses that a plurality of the plate member assemblies may be stored together in an apertured display board. Thus, the plate member assembly of the ""997 patent is limited to the storage and display of only a single article, unless a plurality of such assemblies are arranged in a particular display board that includes precisely sized and shaped apertures.
The ""972 patent discloses a storage and display device for coins similar to that of the ""997 patent. Thus, an article such as a coin is held in a rectangular retaining member not unlike the plate member assembly described in the ""997 patent. A plurality of such retaining members are positioned in a plurality of respective display compartments of a support member not unlike the apertures of a display board as described in the ""997 patent. The ""972 patent places the support member, or a plurality of such support members, within an album-like configuration wherein the support member(s) constitutes a page or leaf of the album. Like the ""997 patent, the device of the ""972 patent requires support member having precisely sized and shaped display compartments to accommodate article retaining members. The ""972 patent is further limited in that only one side or face of the stored article may be displayed in the support members at any given time.
To address these shortcomings, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a storage and display case that utilizes readily available storage devices rather than requiring a custom-designed display board or support member.
It is a further object of the present invention to utilize the so-called xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d that are manufactured and sold in mass quantities for storing compact discs.
The objects described above, as well as various other objects and advantages, are achieved by a case for storing and displaying articles, including a substantially planar base and a substantially planar cover having a similar shape to that of the base and adapted for connection to the base to form an assembly. A peripheral connector is provided for connecting the cover to the base about the respective peripheries thereof, and a central connector is provided for connecting the cover to the base about the respective centers thereof. The peripheral connector and the central connector define an annulus there between when the cover is connected to the base for storing and displaying articles.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the case further includes an insert adapted for placement within the assembly of the cover and the base. The insert includes at least one aperture therein defining a compartment for storing and displaying articles. The aperture may reside atop or about the central connector, and is not necessarily limited to compliance with the annulus shape or volume.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the peripheral and central connectors each include a tongue and groove joint formed between the base and cover at the respective peripheries and central portions thereof.
In one aspect of the present invention, a case formed for use as a compact disc jewel box, the case having a rectangular base and a square cover hinged to the base, the case having a second base adapted for placement within the base of the jewel box, a second cover having a similar shape to that of the second base, and structure for connecting the second base to the second cover within the jewel box is adapted to store articles.
The structure for connecting includes an outer base wall that extends upwardly from the second base about the perimeter thereof and an outer cover wall that extends downwardly from the second cover about the perimeter thereof. The outer base wall and outer cover wall are respectively sized so as to define an interference or frictional fit between the two when the second cover is closed upon the second base. The second base and the second cover may be formed in various shapes. For example, they may be substantially circular, substantially rectangular, substantially pentagonal, substantially hexagonal, substantially octagonal, as well as other shapes.
The second base may be hingedly connected to the base of the jewel box, such that the second base may be rotated between the base and cover of the jewel box when the jewel box is opened. Also, the second cover may be hingedly connected to one of the base of the jewel box and the second base, such that the second cover may be rotated between the base and cover of the jewel box when the jewel box is opened.
In a preferred embodiment, the case of this aspect of the invention contemplates the use of a tray removably secured in the base of the jewel box and having a centrally located circular array of flexible spring fingers. The second base of this embodiment is equipped with a centrally located circular aperture, such that the second base may be removably secured to the base of the jewel box, via the tray, by engagement of the flexible spring fingers with the circular aperture.
The second base may also include an inner circular base wall that extends upwardly from the second base, thereby defining an annular area between the outer base wall and the inner circular base wall of the second base for storing and displaying articles. In this particular embodiment, the case may further include an insert having a central circular opening sized to fit about the inner circular base wall and an annular shape for fitting within the annular area, the insert having a plurality of openings therein about the central circular opening defining a plurality of storage areas. The plurality of openings may be formed in various shapes, such as, for example, circular or rectangular.
Alternatively, the insert may be equipped with a centrally located aperture defining a relative large central storage area. The central aperture may be of various shapes, including rectangular or circular shape, and may reside atop the circular aperture and flexible spring fingers.
Preferably, at least one of the square base and the square cover of the jewel box is transparent. In certain embodiments, at least one of the second cover and the second base is transparent.